sing off bobby pikachu story
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: bobby pikachu and his team has a sing off with the titans, haruhi and her team, and ed and his team and others.
1. Chapter 1

the story of bobby pikachu and his team.

one day at bobby pikachu's club room bobby pikachu and his team were waiting for the titans, ed and his team, and haruhi and her team for a sing off.

all of us are bobby pikachu said the titans konoha and her team and ed and his team.

good becuase the sing off is about to begin said bobby pikachu.

uh bobby pikachu which team is going first said al.

well you and your team al.

oh.

sweet because we are going to The Devil Went Down To Georgia said ed.

ok then do it ed said kazuki.

fine hit it.

then The Devil Went Down To Georgia was playing.

the devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."

Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.

The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.  
Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."

Fire on the moun, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a gun, I'm the best that's ever been."

And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."

then the song ended.

how... how was that.

good.

sweet.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

back to the story.

who's next said bobby pikachu.

my team woof said konoha.

and what song are you and your team playing konoha.

my theme song walking on sunshine.

ok.

hit it woof.

then konoha's theme song was playing.

a one, a two, a one, two, three, four.

I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cause I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)

I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

_[Chorus]_

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby yeah  
I'm on sunshine baby yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine whoa  
And don't it feel good hey alright now  
And don't it feel good hey alright now  
And don't it feel good hey alright now  
And don't it feel good hey alright now  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine

then her song ended.

good or bad bobby pikachu said konata.

it's good.

sweet.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

back to the story.

who's next said bobby pikachu again.

our turn bobby pikachu said robin.

what song are you and your team playing robin.

blow by ke$ha said starfire.

cool.

hit it.

then blow was playing.

_[Chuckles]_  
Dance.

Back door cracked, we don't need a key  
We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,  
Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,  
Now you're one of us, you're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
(This place's about to)  
Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out

_[x4:]_  
This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
(This place about to)

Now what? What? We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
(This place about to)  
Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around

_[x4:]_  
This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh

Go, go, go, go insane, go insane  
Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes  
Go insane, go insane  
Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes

We are taking over...  
Get used to it ok...

_[x4:]_  
Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh

This place about to blow...

then the song ended.

that was awsome titans.

thanks.

tbc.

the last chapter will be bobby pikachu and his team singing fantastic baby.


	4. Chapter 4

back to the story.

our turn is now said bobby pikachu.

sweet but what song are you and your team are going to sing bobby pikachu said roy.

our theme hit it.

then fantastic baby was playing.

[bobby pikachu)  
Yeogi buteora, modu moyeora  
We gon' party like, lilililalala~  
Mameul yeoreora, meoril biwora  
Bureul jjipyeora lilililalala~

[tsubasa]  
Jeongdabeun mutjji malkko geudaero badadeuryeo neukkimdaero ga Alright~  
Haneureul majuhago du soneul tta wiro jeo wiro nalttwikko shipeo0~

[bobby pikachu] Nanananana nanananana~  
Wow Fantastic Baby~

[All]  
Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [kazuki] Fantastic Baby~  
Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [squid boy] Wow Fantastic Baby~

[bobby pikachu]  
I nanjangpane (Hey! ) kkeutpan wang charye (Hey! )  
Ttangeul heundeulkko 3buneuron bulchungbunhan race (Wait! )  
Bunwigineun gwayeol~ ([kazuki] Huh! )  
Catch Me On Fire~ ([kazuki] Huh! )  
Jinjjaga natanattta nananana~

[kazuki]  
Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi  
Morae beolpan wireul michin deusi ttwieobwado, geotteunhan kuri  
Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka  
Amugeottto mutjji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji

[tsubasa] Ne simjangsorie yematkae ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttae kkajiye~

[black master c]  
I Can't, Baby Don't Stop This  
Oneureun tarakae ([tsubasa] micheo barakae) ganeungeoya~

[bobby pikachu] Wow Fantastic Baby~  
Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [kazuki] Fantastic Baby~  
Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [tsubasa] Wow Fantastic Baby~

[kazuki] BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
[All] Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance  
[kazuki] BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
[All] Da-Da-Da-Da Dance Dance~

[bobby pikachu and black]  
Nal ttara jababol temyeon babwa, nan yeongwonhan ttanttara  
Oneul ppam geumgiran naegen eopsseo~  
Mama Just Let Me Be A Lover  
I hollan sogeul neomeo oh-oh-oh-oh~ nanananana~

[kazuki]  
Meorikkeutpputeo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun Shock~  
Nae gamgageun somunnan kkun apsseoganeun chok

[bobby pikachu]  
Namdeulppodaneun ppareun georeum  
Chawoni dareun jeomeum  
Eoreumeoreumeoreum (Hold Up! ) nanananana~

[Tsubasa] Ne simjangsorie yematkae ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttae kkajiye~

[black]  
I Can't, Baby Don't Stop This  
Oneureun tarakae ([kazuki] micheo barakae) ganeungeoya~

[bobby pikachu] Wow Fantastic Baby~  
Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [tokiko] Fantastic Baby~  
Dance! (Ooh-hoo~) I Wanna Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance [squid girl] Wow Fantastic Baby~

[kauzki] BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
[All] Dance Dance Dance Da-Dance  
[kazuki] BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka! BOOM! Shakalaka!  
[All] Da-Da-Da-Da Dance Dance~

[bobby pikachu]  
Da gachi nolja ([All] Yea Yea Yeah! )  
Da gachi tteja ([All] Yea Yea Yeah! )  
Da gachi dolja ([All] Yea Yea Yeah! )  
Da gachi gaja (Wow Fantastic Baby~)

how was that guys.

that was awsome bobby pikachu.

thanks.

your welcome.

the end or is it?


	5. Chapter 5

back to the story.

then on ripto's ship ripto and the dark evil were have one song to sing on his ship.

dynamite he said.

then dynamite was playing.

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I believe it,  
And I, I, I I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

that was cool boys.

thank boss.

the end.


	6. Chapter 6

sing off 2.

one day at bobby pikachu's club room bobby pikachu and his team were waiting for goku and his team, serena and her team, and yugi and his team.

were here bobby pikachu for a sing off they said.

good because the sing off is about to begin he said.

let me and my team go first bobby pikachu said rini.

fine but what song is your team going to sing rini.

mean said serena.

ok.

hit it.

then mean was playing

**"Mean"**

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

then song ended.

that was cool serena said goku.

thanks.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

back to the story.

my teams turn said bobby pikachu.

sit boy said isumi.

then bobby pikachu went to the ground.

why did you do that for isumi.

goku and his team are next.

good because we're going to sing the spaceballs theme song said goku.

fine.

hit it.

then the space balls theme song was playing.

If you're livin in a bubble and you haven't got a care  
Well, you're gonna be in trouble, cause we're gonna steal your air  
Cause what you got is what we need and all we do is dirty deeds  
We're the Spaceballs, Watch Out! cause we're the Spaceballs  
We're the master of space  
Hey, Don't mess around with the Spaceballs  
Uh.

Goin cruisin in a spaceship , we're so good at being bad  
We'll destroy your little planet if you ever get us mad  
We're mothers of the galaxy  
You better scatter when you see  
The Spaceballs, Watch out! We're the Spaceballs  
We're the masters of space  
Say what? Don't mess around with the spaceballs.  
Watch out!

We're mothers of the galaxy  
We're gonna take the air you breathe  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Oh Spaceballs  
Watch out!  
We're the Spaceballs  
We're the masters of space  
Do-do-do-do don't mess around with the spaceballs  
Yo, Watch out.

We're the Spaceballs  
We're the masters of space  
Hey, don't mess around with the Spaceballs  
Watch out.

We've got a boss'in little ship  
So you better watch your lip  
'Cause we're the Spaceballs  
Watch out!

You may think that you are bad  
But believe you can be had  
By the Spaceballs  
Watch out.

We're the Spaceballs  
Watch out!  
We're the Spaceballs  
We're the masters of space  
Don't mess around with the Spaceballs.

We're so bad and mean  
We make nightmares out of dreams  
We're the Spaceballs  
We're the Spaceballs.

You better watch out  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

then the song ended.

way to go goku said serena.

thanks.

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

back to the story.

yugi your teams turn said bobby pikachu again.

sweet said yugi.

what song are you and your team going to sing yugi.

our bonds of friendship song tiktok said jaden.

what jaden said.

yeah.

uh huh.

ok.

hit it.

then tiktok was playing.

**Yugi:  
Wake up in the mornin'  
Start a whole new journey**

**Yami:  
Yeah, bring it on!  
It's time to duel!  
Get ready for the tourney**

Jaden:  
It's time to get your game on!

Yusei:  
So rev up your deck!

Yuma:  
'Cause I'm feelin' the flow...

**Yami&Yugi:  
Yeah, this duelist is set!  
We're gonna go  
Take down all our foes-foes**

Jaden:  
Duel until we're comatose-tose

Yuma:  
Can't help it if my deck  
Just ownz-ownz

Yusei:  
You know, that Kaiba  
Kid's kinda creeeepy...

Yami:  
He's doin' this just to duel me...

Yuma&Jaden:  
Maybe he's just a little bit  
CRAZYYYYY?

Everyone:  
Let's duel, 'cause I rule  
With my duel disk as my tool

That's right, wanna fight?  
'Cause my deck is outta sight

Yo, Dude!  
It's your move!  
'Cause I've got nothin' to prove, no

Oh, oh, woah-oh!  
Oh, oh, woah-oh!

Jaden:  
They all say I'm a slacker  
'Cause I'm in Slifer red

But the truth is,  
That they're all just jealous  
That I'm getting ahead

Yusei:  
I've got my D-wheel revving up  
Let's take this duel to the streets

I'll synchro summon  
Stardust Dragon  
Prepare to face defeat!

Yuma:  
Pop flyin' now!  
Startin' to be the real deal

You're never gonna  
Trounce our...

ZEXAL

My numbers gonna  
Make your mind reel!

Yugi:  
We'll keep going  
'Till our hearts give out-out

Yami:  
No, you'll never get us down-down

Yugi:  
Never get us down-down

Yami:  
Never get us dowwwwwn...

Everyone:  
Let's duel, 'cause I rule  
With my duel disk as my tool

That's right, wanna fight?  
'Cause my deck is outta sight!

Yo, Dude!  
It's your move!  
'Cause I've got nothin' to prove, no

Oh, oh, woah-oh!  
Oh, oh, woah-oh!

Yugi:  
Let's start the duel  
And I'll show you

Me and my crew  
Yeah, we got this

Jaden:  
I'll keep my cool  
And blow right through

I'm right on cue  
Yeah, I got this

Yusei:  
Don't break the rules  
Or I'll show you

I'm no one's fool  
Yeah, I've got this

Yuma:  
KATTOBINGU  
It's time to duel  
It's time to duel

Yami:  
Now, the tourney don't start  
'Till I sign in...

Everyone:  
Let's duel, 'cause I rule  
With my duel disk as my tool

That's right, wanna fight?  
'Cause my deck is outta sight!

Yo, Dude!  
It's your move!  
'Cause I've nothin' to prove, no

Oh, oh, woah-oh!  
Oh, oh, woah-oh!

then the song ended.

that was super yugi.

thanks.

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

back to the story.

now it's our turn bobby pikachu said isumi.

fine he said.

so what song are you and your team going to said said vegeta.

alive.

sweet.

hit it.

then alive was playing.

_[bobby pikachu:]_  
I got so much love  
For you darlin' and I,  
I wanna let you know how I feel

And it's true that I love you  
And it's true your the only one and I do,  
I adore you  
And it's true girl

You make me feel alive I've I've I've _[x4]_

_[runo:]_  
You said - you said - you said  
That I'm the only one  
You said that I'm your number 1  
Now your gone and I feel numb  
Tell me where do we go wrong  
You are my best friend and boyfriend  
Now it's seems like you're my worst friend  
I gotta do soul searching  
Without you I'm a whole different person  
I ain't acting like I used to  
I don't feel loved like I used to  
It was your love I was used to  
Why do I had to lo-lo-lo-lose  
Your love your love your love  
Your love is what it was  
That have me feeling {bust}  
{You are my true love}

_[bobby pikachu:]_  
And it's true that I love you  
And it's true your the only one and I do  
I adore you  
And it's true girl

You make me feel alive I've I've I've _[x4]_

_[tsubasa:]_  
Hey girl your the only one  
{Must} be my number one  
Now your gone I feel so numb  
Tell me how do we go wrong  
First friends then we became best-friend  
You used to be my girlfriend  
Now your my worst friend  
Yeah I gotta do a lil soul searching  
Without you I'm a whole different person  
I don't even act like I used to  
I don't even feel loved like I used to  
I guess it's your love that I used to  
And I feel bad that I lose you  
I get so many things that I wanna sa-sa-sa-sa...  
I guess this mean that I'm missing you  
Sorry for the things that I did to you  
I'm so lost without you

_[bobby pikachu:]_  
And it's true that I love you  
And it's true your the only one and I do,  
I adore you  
And it's true girl

U make me feel alive I've I've I've _[x4]_

_[runo / bobby pikachu:]_  
La di di da la di da la da  
La di da la di da  
La di di da la di da la da  
La di da la di da

I got so much love

La di di da la di da la da  
La di da la di da

I got so much love

La di di di di di di di da la la la la

... I adore you and it's true girl

You make me feel alive I've I've I've _[x4]_

_[kazuki:]_  
So easy to fall in love with u  
And all the things that you do  
Baby girl your so remarkable  
So special, so wonderful  
So special, so wonderful  
So special, so wonderful

Baby girl your so remarkable  
So spesh-al-al-al-al-al-al

then the song ended.

that was cute bobby pikachu said chi chi.

thanks chi chi.

was that for you and runo?

yes.

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

back to the story.

so should we sing another song said bobby pikachu.

yeah lets sing our old theme song said isumi.

ok.

then Gangnam Style was playing.

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style.

Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja.

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye.

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka.

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style.

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh .

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja  
I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja  
Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja  
Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja.

Na nun sa na ye  
Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye  
Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye.

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka .

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style.

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh.

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom  
Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom  
You know what I'm saying.

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh .

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh .

Oppan Gangnam Style.


	11. Chapter 11

time for a song.

ok one more song said bobby pikachu.

fine said his team.

then Knights Of Cydonia song playing.

Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh.

Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh.

Come ride with me  
Through the veins of history  
I'll show you how god  
Falls asleep on the job.

And how can we win  
When fools can be kings  
Don't waste your time  
Or time will waste you.

Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh.

Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh.

No one's gonna take me alive  
The time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive.

No one's gonna take me alive  
The time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive.

No one's going to take me alive  
The time has come to make things right  
You and I must fight for our rights  
You and I must fight to survive.

then the song ended.

ok thats the last time i'm going to sing one more song.

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

back to the story.

bobby pikachu said goku.

what he said.

i see miku and her friends teto and neru.

then miku,teto, and neru came in.

we have a song to sing bobby pikachu said miku.

ok.

let me guess triple baka said yugi.

yep said teto.

hit it.

then triple baka was playing.

We're gonna make your heart bang-bang-bang!

When I realized it, in front of my PC,  
"Good morning!"  
While I had been unaware,  
Drowsiness had appeared!

When I'm busy, by huggy approaching words,  
Got lured in.

Teto: You are SO fool!  
Miku: I seriously got hooked!

I'm perfectly not going to make it  
In this hopeless moment  
By something that came to me in a flash,  
I instantly gave up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
What is it that drives you so much?  
Take off to the world unknown;  
Giving a ride to hopes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Aren't there so many other things you can do?  
Crying,  
Laughing,  
Being angry,  
Leave it to us!

I'm gonna make you into my colour!

Akita: …I got tired.

Creative minds can't break.  
Everybody was saying so, but it was already broken.

Teto: Hey, it's wrong!

Don't mind, if it is recovery again,  
We're full of flowing with motivation.  
Like an hourglass.

I made it halfhearted,  
I was unsatisfied;  
And I searched for the idea.  
But I was exhausted.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Master is standing me up.  
It's too bad you say I cut corners!  
I'll be happy if it's possible to let out our seriousness  
For you.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Forget that it should do only nothing.  
Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawing,  
Words,  
Sending,  
For me!

Miku: Oh! It's Teto's turn now!  
Teto: OK!

Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po!

Tetopettenso!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
What is it that drives you so much?  
Take off to the world unknown;  
Giving a ride to hopes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Aren't there so many other things you can do?  
Crying,  
Laughing,  
Being angry,  
Leave it to us!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Master is standing me up.  
It's too bad you say I cut corners!  
I'll be happy if it's possible to let out our seriousness  
For you.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Forget that it should do only nothing.  
Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawing,  
Words,  
Sending…

I'm gonna make you into my colour!

Akita: …I got tired again.

then the song ended.

that was super cool miku geso said isumi.

thanks squid girl.

your welcome degeso.

the end.


End file.
